In Automatic Test Equipment (ATE) systems, a test head generally contains the massive volume of electronic circuits and cabling, mechanical packaging, and cooling hardware necessary for testing integrated circuit wafers and packaged chips during and after manufacturing processes. As integrated circuits have become increasingly dense, the automatic test equipment systems that evaluate functionality and performance of integrated circuit devices must be able to fit higher numbers of communication pathways or channels on the instrumentation boards for providing stimulus signals and receiving response signals to and from the integrated circuit devices under test. These higher circuit densities have lead to increasing connection densities and increasingly higher power densities within the circuits of the automatic test equipment systems. Further, the lower delay times and the higher clock rates have created signals that must be transmitted on coaxial cables or equivalent high speed cabling. The performance requirements of integrated circuits have forced the use of one or more coaxial cables to the device-under-test. Further, these requirements have even forced the use of coaxial cables with larger conductors. The coaxial cable bundles are physically long, wide, and heavy, with a volume of several thousand 2-foot coaxial cables. To fulfill these test head requirements, test heads now have a weight of greater than 1000 lbs (452 kg).